Conspiracies of Life
by feaashley
Summary: Haven Johanssen had a regular life, but all that changed one horrifying night in which will haunt her until she dies. Story better than summary!
1. Locked in

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on an imprint story. Hope you guys like it! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. **

"OPEN THIS DOOR VERONICA!" Demitry yelled furious.

My mom and I were currently packing the necessities to get out of the house, we would've called the cops but that bastard cut the phone line. Plus we have to cellphones.

"Haven, go get the money from the emergency stash and the passports!" mom ordered me. I nodded and ran through the hallway. Wait, why did the slamming of the door stopped? Oh no, the windows! I literally zoomed to every window locking it and covering it. Then I went to the back door. I can see Demitry making his way toward it and made a mad dash and locked it before his eyes bored into mine. He wanted to murder me on the spot. I gulped.

I quickly got the $700 from the stash and ran towards my mother. She had already packed two duffel bags and two backpacks. I gave my mother the money.

That's when we heard glass shattering from the back door to the wooden floor.

Oh, no. we heard footsteps opening my room, then my mother's. I held my breath.

Thank God we were in the attic. But my mother looked worry and turned to me, "Haven honey, I need you to go a few miles to the neighbor's house and call 911 as soon as possible." Her eyes were full of determination and worry; a bad combination.

"No Mom! I'm not leaving you!" I didn't want to leave my mother, I love her.

"Haven that's an order. Please, don't worry about me. I'll see you from the other side." She smiled faintly. I gave her a big hug and nodded.

Just as I was about to go out through the window, the attic door slammed opened.

Demitry.

"Veronica honestly, don't make this complicated then it needs to be." He said. My mother just looked at him with anger and fury. I, on the other hand, was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Haven go. I'll deal with him right now." My mother ordered me. I was about to get out when Demitry pushed my mom and grabbed me by the hair. "Now Veronica, don't make the wrong move. Let's just talk shall we?" It didn't even take me a millisecond before I elbowed his balls and ran to my mother who told me to get out.

In a blink of an eye, Demitry lashed out on me with a knife, slitting my neck. It didn't reach my throat Thank God. But it was enough to leave an ugly scar.

I was bleeding while my mom was fighting Demitry. I crawled out of the window while I heard a thump on the floor. I saw my mother kicking him while he cried. But I had to keep going, for the sake of my mom. I prayed for my Dad to let my Mom be okay.

I made it on the ground with a few cuts and bruises from the thorn bush as I started to sprint through the yard. But the next house was 5 miles from here. Then I saw my mother's car.

I didn't know how to drive and I never got a learners permit either because of all the schoolwork I did. But I risked it and ran toward it. To my surprise, it was opened. Why? Oh who cares!? Get help Haven! An angry voice in my head ordered me.

I had to hotwire the car since my mom still had the keys and started the engine. There was something wrong with the car but it still started fine.

I was driving only one block when I smelled something, a heavy-scented cologne smell. Ugh! Demitry was in here! Wait! Demitry? Oh no. he did something!

I can see a little image of the neighbor's barn when I wanted to slow down.

The breaks wouldn't work. I tried to make them work but they wouldn't.

"What the- DEMITRY!" I yelled. I tried to open the door to get a chance to jump out but it was shut! I then noticed some bent parts of the door that were stuck. Ugh that bastard must've messed up the door so we couldn't escape. But it was only me, alone. That's why the door was slightly opened! Ugh! Stupid, stupid me!

I was trapped I tried to get the neighbor's attention when I saw a huge cargo truck heading my way.

I lost control of the wheel. The car spun out of control, I had the little hope of checking the rest of the doors. So while this car was spinning like crazy, I was crawling my way out, or at least trying to.

But I was too late.

I heard a loud honk and I turned my head and screamed.

And everything went gray.

**So what do you guys think so far? Any comments welcome **


	2. Goodbye Forever

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the late chapter, schoolwork never ends. -_- anyways here's the chapter! And Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

I woke up with a start.

Where am I?

All I remember is... Demitry. Oh no.

The crash. I opened my eyes. I'm in the hospital.

Wait, where's mom? I stood up even though I have tubes up my nose and arm.

I literally dragged the metal silicon thing that helps mw breathe as I walk out. I mean I can do that cant i?

I don't even know where to go. All I see are doctors and nurses inside a room all frantic and whatnot. What's happening in there?

I walked toward the window of the crowded room, I see a woman. A familiar woman.

Mom.

What happened to her!? I rushed in the room, or at least tried to. I was stopped by one of the doctors.

"Miss, you cannot be in here. You should be in your own room." He told me sternly.

"My mom, what's wrong with my mom?" I was worried about her. I mean how bad was she?

"I'm sorry you cannot come inside. Your mother is-"

"My mother is what?" I was getting terrified. What happened to my mom?

"I apologize to tell you this but your mother has been stabbed brutally about 12 times around the chest area causing her heart and breathing to stop." I explained bluntly.

I froze. What did Demitry just do? WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO!?

I growled as tears started to form in my eyes. "Who and where is the person who did this?" I was surprised my voice wasn't shaky but full of venom.

"Demitry VenDoughl. And he is in prison at the moment."

I lost it. I cried. No, I bawled like a newborn baby. "May I see her? I want to say goodbye."

The doctor looked unsure, probably because of the metal thing I was dragging along with me.

"Please." I begged. He sighed and nodded. He walked me in there carefully.

I saw my mom. My dead mom. I couldn't believe it. It was like a bad dream, a dream when you know you have to wake up before it gets worse. But you can't, it's impossible because its real.

I walked over to her and held her hand, her soft hand. Her dead hand. I was tearless, but my eyes were sad. I was sad. "Hi mom, I know you're not here right now. Your hand lost your warmth. I wanted to say thank you for everything. I'm very sorry I couldn't die with you. Hell, sorry I can't find Demitry and murder him." I growled. I didn't care who heard me. I was furious and upset at the same time. And I was also hurt.

"I love you, I will never forget you. Goodbye mom." I croaked. And left the room.

I took on last look and saw a nurse cover her beautiful pale blue white face.

The nurse then strolled her out of the room.

"Goodbye, mom. Forever." And I walked back into my room.

**Sorry it was only a little bit. I wanted you guys to have a small "hospital scene". **


	3. No Boyfriend and a Wonderful Girl

**Hey Guys. Here's chapter 3 **** Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

It's been 2 weeks since my mother's death. I have no one else to take care of me here.

Which is why I'm going to be living in La Push or Forks, with my Grandma Sara and my Aunt Valeria.

I mean, I'm grateful for them to take me in, but I want my mother to be here with me. To hug me and tell me that she'll always be here to listen and to love and support me. But I'm happy that she's up in heaven with my dad, watching over me.

I smiled. At least my plane landed.

I sighed, I'm here. Hooray.

I got down of the plane and decided to go use the restroom, man I had to pee. And everybody on that plane had to use the restroom, which is why I didn't use it. Okay too much info right there.

After I took care of my business, I looked in the mirror. I had changed. My eyes were had a sad fade on them. My eyes were mismatched. My right eye was midnight blue and my left has two colors running diagonally, on the top half, it was red for the blood and the bottom half was a gray which was meant to be blind. But I can see perfectly fine, even if I have mismatched eyes.

My hair was like a jet black curtain. Well it was until I cut it short. My hair started small at my neck and longer in the front, my left side was a bit longer due to the fact that I cover my multi-colored eye.

I washed my hands, dried them, and walked out of the restroom to find my luggage.

I was standing for about 10 minutes until I found my army camouflage designed suitcase, my blue duffel bag, and my jean designed backpack.

I checked out of the airport and look for my Aunt and Granny.

I walked around for a couple minutes when I see small sign with my name on it and two familiar faces waving at me. I waved back and hurried along.

My aunt came up to me, she was beautiful with her light brown hair with bangs and her electric blue eyes, she looked like my mother.

She gave me a killer hug, even though she's; like 5'9. "Haven! Hi, remember me? You got so-"she took a good look at me. "Small? Have you been drinking coffee?" she raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Of course I remember you, it's been only 7 years. And you got taller. That's not fair. I'm only 5'1 almost 5'2." I whined at the end.

My grandma walked over at me "hello sweetie, how are you doing? My, you are so petite and pretty!" she then gave me a hug. I was afraid to break her because she looked so fragile, so I ended up patting her on the back.

"Haven, I'm not going to break." Granny frowned. My granny was Russian; she was my dad's mom. My aunt on the other hand was Colombian and Mexican. I was a mixture of Russian, Colombian, and Mexican, or in other words, a mutt.

I loaded my luggage inside the trunk of the truck and made my way in front. Since my aunt was about to doze off.

There was an awkward silence. But then aunt valeria broke it by asking if I left a boyfriend at home.

"No aunt Valeria, I don't even have a boyfriend. I never had one."

She gasped. "Mija! The horror! There are a lot of nice young tanned guys in La Push if you're interested." She ended her statement with a wink. I laughed again.

My granny spoke. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Aunt Valeria huffed. "Psh. No, I just wanted Haven to look at her new home. That's all."

I kept laughing at their conversation about me being too young for a boyfriend because I just turned 16, (granny's argument) and my aunt kept insisting that I should start dating because I just turned 16.

My new life is starting of pretty well, but I don't want a boyfriend because my parents had left this world and took all my love with them.

(Embry POV) (AN Embry is in his 20's)

My hands grabbed her waist as her lips were molded against mine.  
"Oh Embry, I love you so much." She whispered between breaths.

I moved my lips down her neck across her collarbone and making her moan. I grunted. I loved her.

Jacqueline Bellwood, the love of my life, even though she wasn't my imprint. But I didn't care; I hope I never find my imprint. Jacqueline was the love of my life, and I couldn't ask for anymore. I met her in high school and asked her out 2 years later, she's the most wonderful girl you can ever meet.

I decided that today I will tell her that I'm a werewolf. And when I do, I'll propose.

Yeah, Jacqueline Call. What a wonderful name for a wonderful girl.

"Jackie?"

She smiled, "Yes Embry?"

"Would you love me no matter what?" I was nervous, what if she didn't love me as much as I love her?

"Yes of course! Don't even think any less!" she hugged me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I smiled. "I love you Jackie."

"And I love you Embry." Those words. Those beautiful words. Life for me was perfect.

**What do you guys think so far? **


	4. Giggles and Conversations

**Hey guys! Well I'm in a writing mood so I'll be writing another chapter! And maybe an new chapter for my other story "The Asylum." Anyways, here's chapter 4! And Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga!**

(Haven POV)

The car ride kept me giggling. My granny and aunt were too funny, even if its arguing. Though it never became a serious problem for them.

"Well Haven?" Aunt Val asked me. "Do you want a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I only have enough of my love for you two. My parents took the rest with them."

Granny gave me a sympathetic look while Aunt Val looked upset. "I'm sorry Haven. you know you can always open up to us when you're ready." She gave me a small smile.

"thanks." I mumbled.

We came to a stop. Next thing I knew, Aunt Val opened the truck door while saying "WELCOME TO FORKS or La Push?" she looked at granny. She just rolled her eyes at aunt val. Oh granny.

"Quit your yapping and help me look for the keys."

"They're inside your pocket gran gran."

"Oh, so they are."

The house was a two story, it was beige and beautiful. Like a cute little home from the movies.

Aunt Val motioned me upstairs and soon enough I was in a medium sized room with a queen bed and a big window with a nice view. The walls were white but I didn't mind, this room was perfect for me. There's even a walk in closet!

"Your gran and I built the closet. We may look fragile, but we're tough as nails." She gave me a big grin.

"Woah. Nice work." I complimented.

She gave me a small nod. "Anytime Haven. When you're ready, come out and we'll show you around." She paused and gave me a smirk. "And your new school."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh great." I said as Aunt Val walked out snickering.

I checked my scars around my torso; apparently I went through the windshield when i was trapped in the car. I knew I crashed into that truck, but I didn't think it would've been this bad. And now I got bandages, stitches and scars all over me, well around my torso area which is currently professionally bandaged.

I finished unpacking ad decided to look out the window, I then notice a furry animal within the woods. A bear? I shrugged and walked out of my room and made my way downstairs.

Granny looked up from the recliner, staring at me with her caramel colored eyes and her pure blonde hair. "You ready kiddo?"

I nodded, "yeah. I think I'm dressed properly." I joked. I was wearing black skinnies a gray hoodie and black snow boots, or rain boots if you prefer.

She laughed. "Alright then let's go. Your aunt will meet up with us later; she had to go take care of things with the Uley Family."

"Oh are they the neighbors?"

Granny nodded. "Yeah, they're really nice too, but be careful with Sam, don't get him angry."

"Oh alright then."

We were off to see the small neighborhood. I looked towards the forest and saw the furry animal race off. That's weird. Oh well, not my problem.

(EPOV)

I sighed as I hear Claire calling my name. "EEEEEEMBRRYYYYY! I NEED A HOUSEWARMING GIFT FOR THE NEW NEIGHBORS! AND I NEED YOU TO DRIVE ME TO PORT ANGELES! NOW EMBRY! Please?"

For a 16 year old, Claire had a voice that can be heard all the way to Detroit and New York.

"Alright ill take you, calm down. And maybe I'll buy something for Jackie." I told Claire.

She made a face. I knew she didn't like Jackie, they never got along. But I didn't care; Jackie was mine, not Claire's.

"I don't think Jackie is right for you Embry." She stated as we got in the truck.

"And why would you say that?" I asked. I was confused but I honestly didn't care what she had to say. This was my decision, not hers.

"What of you find your imprint? I mean what will you do then?"

I thought about it, I always did. So I was prepared for this question. "What if? I'll just tell her to go away, I don't want her. I want Jackie and that's it."

"You don't have to want her." She said seriously.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you clai-"

"Because you'll need her." She said as if stating the obvious to me.

"Okay why couldn't Quil take you to Port Angeles?"

"Because it's his shift, and I want to get him a small gift as well. and don't try to change the subject Embry."

I'm gonna kill Quil later for this.

"Claire I don't want an impri-"

Does she even know that you're a werewolf? Or does all she see is a hot tanned guy?" okay that kind of hurt.

"Claire this doesn't concern you."

Yes it does! Embry you're one of my bestest friends ever. I just don't want to see your life shatter because you married he wrong person.

"I won't!" I snapped. "Why can't you just accept that I love her and she loves me? Why can't you be happy for me like everybody else?"

Claire was silent. Then she spoke.

"Because Jacqueline isn't your imprint."

And it was true. But the thing is I don't care.

"I don't care Claire. And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She gave me a small smile," it's okay. Just think about it. At least give her time when you tell her that you're a werewolf."

I sighed in frustration. "Yes Claire. I'll tell you the details later. Look, we're here. Now get your presents while I find something for Jackie."

Claire complied and was off.

"I'm going to tell her tonight. And then ill propose."

I have a good feeling about this.

**Sooooo watcha think? **


	5. The Raven-Haired Girl and Agony

**Hey guys! And I forgot to put some air quotes when Claire told Embry "****Yes it does! Embry you're one of my bestest friends ever. I just don't want to see your life shatter because you married he wrong person." Yeah that was supposed to have quotes. (In case you guys were confused.) Anyway here's chapter 5. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. **

**(Claire POV)**

Man buying a present for the new neighbor was going to be harder than I thought. I mean what does she like? Yes I know it was a girl since Miss Valeria and Mrs. Sara told me. Apparently her mother was killed and she had to come here to live with her family. To be honest, that is one of the saddest things I've ever heard. But I don't know what exactly happened.

"Pink flip flops? Naah." Ugh I'm gonna be here for a while. Then of course Jackie.

Oh how I loathe that bitch. I still can't believe that Embry can't see the real her. The bitchy her, who only cares about him being hot than a really nice guy (well at times). But anyway! I hate her with a passion and I'm just praying that his imprint comes soon. Then maybe he wwont marry that evil thing who calls herself Jacqueline.

"Oooh! A blue teddy bear that says 'welcome'! How adorable!" I've made up my mind; this teddy bear will do the trick. Satisfied I walked over to where embry was and noticed how he was buying a ring. An engagement ring.

Oh hell no.

NO NO NO NO NO! I can't believe he's actually gonna buy her a ring.

I was so caught up within my thoughts I didn't watch where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. A girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Woah she sounded sincere.

"It's okay; I was lost in thought for a sec." I mean it was cool.

I got to actually take a good look at her. She was really pretty. Her hair was raven black and shorter in the back and longer in the front, framing her face perfectly. I envied her pale skin color, almost like Renesmee's but she seemed human. Her bangs were covering her left eye. But the other eye was a nice midnight blue. And she was short, about 5'1 almost 5'2. And I was 5'8.

She smiled. "By any chance, do you know where I could find the electronics section?" She had to tilt her head to look at me straight in the eye. That's when I noticed she had a scar on her neck, right where the throat was. Was she emo or something?

"Umm yeah, over there towards the toy section and make a right." The scar looked worse than Emily's but at the same time, it enhanced her beauty.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Haven! There you are! I thought I lost you for a moment there!" I heard a familiar voice say. Mrs. Sara.

"Sorry granny. I was just about to go to the electronics section." The raven-haired girl known as 'Haven' replied.

Ooooh, wait? Granny? Wasn't she the girl whose mom died?

Mrs. Sara looked over at me and smiled. "Why hello Claire, nice to see you. What are you doing here alone? Does Emily know you're here?" she was always looking out for me, which is why Emily, Kim, Rachel and the pack all liked her. That and she was so outgoing.

"Hello Mrs. Sara." I waved. "And I came here with embry." Who is apparently buying a damn engagement ring to a female dog right now. Hah, dog. Get it?

"Oh, well let me introduce you to my granddaughter. I think I told you about her, Haven Johanssen." She motioned her hand toward the raven-haired girl.

Haven just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She seemed shy, and a bit protective. Even if she is tiny.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I'm your neighbor." I extended out my hand.

She hesitated, but took it carefully. "Haven."

I smiled. "well I got to go, I have to go find Embry and get going." Nice to meet you Haven. And it was great seeing you Mrs. Sara. See you at home!"

"Goodbye." The old woman smiled. Haven just waved.

A little shy, but ill crack her somehow.

Now to go find embry.

**(Embry POV)**

The perfect ring, the perfect ring.

Found one! A nice bright diamond ring.

I was going to tell her tonight, and I was nervous.

"Embry." It didn't take a genius to know that voice belonged to Claire.

"Hmm?"

"I met the new neighbor!" she sounded pretty excited and disappointed at the same time.

"And?"

"Well I'm excited because she's seemed around my age. It's about time me and Renesmee had found someone to have a girls night out with."

"What about Emily, Rachel, and Kim?"

"They're always busy. They got babies and stuff. But the thing is that she's shy."

I could've cared less about the new neighbor, but I had to know more. "Why? Did you startle her or something?"

Claire chuckled. "No. She's just a little shy. Mrs. Sara told me she's had a hard life." She frowned. I knew she knew more about her, but I won't press on it. "But I'm going to make sure she has a great time here!" she said a bit too excitedly.

"Well good for you. Now do you think Jackie will like this ring?" I asked holding up the ring.

Claire forced a smile. "It's beautiful."

I smiled, but it felt kind of forced. I ended up buying the ring anyway.

-6 hours later-

I was a nervous wreck but tonight's the night. I kept taking deep breaths but I gained my confidence.

"Jackie?"

She smiled. "Yeah embry?"

I hesitated. "You know the stories about werewolves' right?"

She nodded, a bit unsure.

"Well, they're true. And I can prove it."

She laughed, "embry, come on. Get real."

"No I can. Just wait here." I ran behind a tree and phased. I paced up to her.

She just stood there, wide eyed. "Embry this isn't true. No not true! My gorgeous boyfriend can't be a freak!" she screamed in horror. "OH MY GOD. Does that mean that if we were married I would give birth to puppies?! No no no no no!"

And she ran. She ran away. I didn't even give her a chance to explain.

And with that, I howled in agony.

**What do you guys think? Please review. All reviews welcome. **


	6. Good God!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. My computer broke so I got a laptop and let me tell you, algebra 2 is not being nice to me D: Anyways here's chapter 6! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight Saga. **

**Haven POV**

A howl had distracted me while I was reading. What was that? A coyote? I quickly closed my book and looked out my window to find nothing but a lonely forest. Hmm... Maybe I should go for a walk later on. Well today I met Claire who was my neighbor. She seems really nice; maybe we will get along just fine. But for now, I'm worried. Me and granny had come back home when Aunt Sara didn't show up at Port Angeles. I wondered where she could be.

Suddenly, the house phone rang. I quickly ran up to the phone not even noticing that I was alone in the house. "Hello?" I said worriedly.

"Honey are you okay?" it was granny. I let out a breath that made me feel calm. "Granny where are you? Is Sara with you?" I can hear granny laugh at my worriedness, how mean. "Yes dear we're here next door. Why don't you come over and introduce yourself. Claire is here as well."

"Umm, granny. She is my neighbor." I rolled my eyes, granny always stated the obvious.

"Don't be smart with me. Now come here. The rest of the neighbors want to meet you." And she hung up. OH WELL RUDE GRAN GRAN!

It's not that I don't want to introduce myself, I'm just shy. I mean I was bullied s much when I was little. My dad had always been there for me, telling me I was brave and strong enough to get through that. Then he died in a car accident and since then all kids bullied me more knowing my dad was dead. It really hurt. I remembered how one girl asked where my dad was, that why wasn't he here to save me. I pushed her and got in trouble that day. Mom didn't yell at me, instead she high-fived me and told me that I did nothing wrong. Of course, next time don't push the first time but to be patient. Patience works wonders she used to say. Man I missed her.

I didn't even notice that I was crying. So I quickly ran up to the bathroom, washed my face and changed into presentable clothes. I looked presentable. I was wearing gray skinnies with black flat boots with my owl hoodie. I liked my hoodie the hood part was an owls head so that when I put it on it looked like I had owl eyes on my head. Childish, but I don't care. I combed my hair after; it was short so no hard part on that. I quickly looked for my glasses to distract the people from looking into my eyes. I hated my eyes; I was always called a freak. So that was who I always thought I was born to be, a freak.

I quickly ran down the stairs and went outside looking around. What neighbors? There are only two cars parked on the next door neighbor's driveway. Way to exaggerate granny.

I walked over and knocked. And man was I nervous. And mad, Sara made me all worried up for nothing. Grr. The door opened and out came a beautiful woman with 3 scars across her cheek. She was so beautiful even with the scars. I wonder what had happened to her.

The woman grinned. "Hi you must be Haven, I'm Emily. Please come in." she stepped aside to let me in and I right then I saw my granny and Sara sitting in the living room eyeing my funny. I gave them a "what?" kind of look. I then felt someone touch my shoulder, I jumped away. I accidentally scared Emily because she accidentally scared me. "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat." She smiled apologetically. I instantly felt shitty. "No no its fine. I'm just not used to people touching me that's all. And that would be nice. Thank you."

Emily smiled and walked into what I can see is the kitchen. I then turned to Aunt Sara "where have you been? I was worried sick!" Sara looked at me "sorry Havs, I lost track of time. I was too busy talking to Emily and well, here we are." She smiled. I sighed. "It's fine." Then I heard Emily call to me, "Haven! The food is ready!" I walked over to her and she handed me a plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, salad, and some meat. "Thank you Emily. I appreciate your generosity."

She grinned. She grins a lot it makes me want to grin too. "No problem. And a warning, the boys are coming over. And they eat like pigs so I'd try to finish that quick if I were you." I stared at my plate, there were big portions. "Uh huh. I'll manage a few boys Emily. I'm quite sure." And I was, I mean, they're just boys right?

She nodded, "well we'll be in the living room if you need us. I'll let you eat now." She smile and walked out into the next room. And that's when Claire popped in. "Hi Haven! How are you?" she smiled. She had a nice white bright smile.

"I'm fine thank you. And you?" she shrugged. "I just miss my boyfriend. But he should be home any minute now. I can't wait for you to meet him, his name is Quil." I nodded. Quil, what an odd name.

I motioned Claire to sit next to me and she complied. "So tell me about yourself. What's it like here?" I asked. I didn't know much, it was barely my first day here.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "It's small. But you don't get lost. Everyone knows everybody and it rains a lot."

I swallowed, "nice, I like the rain. It feels nice." And Claire just agreed.

It was even 5 minutes of conversation when I heard deep voices shouting for Emily and her food. Emily said boys not men! And when I say men I MEAN MEN! Six huge bodies came barging in with hunger in their eyes. Good God what is wrong with them? Are they really that hungry? They all sat around Claire and I and Claire had to clear her throat several times when she finally shouted. "EXCUSE ME! WE HAVE A GUEST HER TONIGHT!" I instantly blushed and punched Claire on her arm. "Claire what are you doing?" she smiled a sly smile at me.

All five heads looked up. All towards me. Man, do I feel like passing out right now. If I had felt so tiny next to Claire imagined these guys! Good Lord! Did I mention that they're all gorgeous and buff and tanned.

Then one of the men swallowed his food whole and grinned widely. "Hi there! I'm Seth! And these guys are Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, and Sam." Suddenly, a beautiful tanned woman came in who resembled a little bit like Seth. "And that's my sister Leah." He concluded. I waved. "Haven." They all smiled a friendly smile at me. But boy was I still scared shitless. I then heard Claire whine. "Where's Quil?"

The biggest one, known as Sam, spoke up, "he's out comforting Embry. Something happened between him and Jacqueline." I saw Claire roll her eyes, "I knew that girl wasn't right for him." Everyone mumbled what I could make out as an agreement.

"Soo?" one of the other guys, Brady, spoke. "What made you move here in the first place?"

I stopped breathing for a moment and restarted. Okay well I should of expected that. No one actually knew why I was here. "Ummm, I just wanted to live with my granny and Aunt Sara." Oh crap, I did not just say granny out loud. How embarrassing!

Collin laughed. "You call her granny? That's cute. She's so small and so tough. Sometimes I'm scared that if I bumped into her she'll shatter into a million pieces." He laughed which caused the rest of us to laugh along with him. Hmmm, they seemed really nice.

We then heard two voices mumbling and walked in the kitchen. Claire looked up and almost squealed. "Hi guys! Quil, I missed you. Embry, are you okay?" she seemed happy and yet sincere at the same time. I just kept picking at my food, this did not concern me.

I saw Quil hug Claire. "I missed you too Claire-Bear." And he turned to me, "hi I'm Quil." And he stuck out a giant hand. I took it and noticed how warm it was, was he sick? Oh well, I have medicine if I get sick. "Haven." I stood up to put my plate away when I saw the other guy also known as Embry, had a sad face. I couldn't help but asked if he was okay. I looked over at everyone; they all seemed to forget that he was even sulking. My hand reached up for him to tap him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He turned around to face me; I had to look up almost all the way back until I reached his eyes. And then I felt exposed.

He must've felt the same way too because right then, his eyes became wide and he shouted. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I DON'T NEED THIS!" why was he shouting? From what Claire told me, Paul was the short-tempered one. I didn't realize I dropped my plate and I took a few steps back. Everyone in the kitchen became quiet.

Then Sam spoke up, "Embry, did you-"

"YES I DID! AND I DON'T EVEN WAS HER! NOT AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED. NOT EVER!" he began to shake. Well gee, you're no hot stuff yourself. _Oh face it Haven he's a saint. A saint! _He kept shaking more rapidly and violently I began to stumble back and run towards the living room where I found Emily, granny, and Sara looking at me worriedly. "What happened?" Sara spoke. I just glanced at the kitchen where Embry was trying to be calm while Quil and Jared tried to calm him down as Leah was talking some sense into him.

"I don't know. I got to go. It was nice meeting you." And with that I bolted out of the room and ran towards the house.

**Meow. So what did ya'll think? :o **


End file.
